1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adsorber structure and a module with an adsorber structure of the invention and a molded body with an adsorption medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO 2010/112433 A2, which corresponds to US 20120090345, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heat pump, which has a stack of hollow elements, in each of which an adsorption/desorption zone and a condensation/evaporation zone are disposed. The hollow elements are each filled with a working medium, which can be moved between the two regions. An adsorption medium is applied to sheets, which have passages for feeding through pipes.